


Horror Game Night

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [39]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan & Patton are good boyfriends, M/M, Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Virgil & Roman play horror games together, but when it gets too much, they retreat to their boyfriends for comfort.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Horror Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t play many horror games, therefore, any similarities to actual games are extremely coincidental. But this should be cute ^^ Enjoy :3 - this was originally posted on October 27, 2018
> 
> Warnings: Mention of monsters, mention of death scenes (they are playing horror games)  
> Prompt #28: Playing scary games

Virgil sets down a tray of snacks, looking over at Roman who is setting up the game console. “You almost done?”

“Yeah,” Roman says. He finishes setting it up and sits on the couch with a controller in hand. “So, you wanna go first or should I?”

Virgil shrugs, pulling a pillow into his lap. “It doesn’t matter. We’ll both have to play eventually.” Roman nods and pulls up the first horror game, Virgil settling in to watch.

Roman walks around for a little while, not trusting the false sense of security the game is trying to set up. When he goes to open a door, a grotesque monster jumps out, causing both Roman and Virgil to jump.

“That certainly was…unexpected.” Roman comments, causing Virgil to roll his eyes. Roman focuses on getting the character away from the monster while dodging different obstacles, but it’s a lot harder than he expects so he gets caught.

Virgil snickers and Roman turns to scowl at him. “You think you can do better?”

“Yup. Gimme that controller, princey.” Virgil says, taking the controller and pressing continue. When the monster jumps out, they’re expecting it, barely flinching at it, and Virgil is off running. His reflexes from constantly being anxious allow him to get quite a bit farther than Roman had but it doesn’t help get him out of the dead end that the monster chases him into.

They play this game for a little while before switching to another, which starts them straight off in a life-or-death situation.

“This game isn’t messing around…” Virgil mutters as he tries to escape from the monster. Since it’s supposed to be the first obstacle you face, he gets past it easily enough, though the next monster is not so easy.

“Here, let me try.” Roman offers when Virgil loses to the monster and Virgil passes the controller back over to him. It takes him a bit of effort but they make it to the next part of the game, where the main monster is revealed.

When it resembles the creatures from the game that Thomas played back in May, Virgil pulls the pillow up so he can hide behind it at a moment’s notice. Roman cringes and leans against Virgil so he can do something similar.

The cutscene ends with the monster chasing after the main character and when Roman gets caught, the death scene is much more gruesome than any of the others had been.

Virgil flinches and hides his eyes while Roman makes a face as the sight makes his stomach roll. “Hey, Virge?” Roman asks, pausing the game and looking over at him, “You wanna stop for tonight? I don’t think I can stomach this game right now.”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Virgil says, though he knows that he’s going to be seeing flashes of that death scene all night. “It was nice playing with you, princey,” Virgil says as he rises to his feet, sharing a soft smile with Roman.

“Likewise. I’ll see you tomorrow, Virge.” Roman waves as Virgil goes up the stairs, turning the game off and cleaning up before following suit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patton looks up when Virgil does his usual knock before walking in, offering him a bright smile. “Hi there, sweetheart. Have fun?”

Virgil shuffles over and sits beside him, still a bit shaken from that last scene. “Yeah. It got a bit too scary though…”

Patton’s smile melts into a soft look of concern, “Aww, honey. Come here.” Patton opens his arms and Virgil crawls into them, practically melting into his embrace.

Patton smiles softly and kisses his forehead, humming a soothing song and rocking Virgil slightly. Virgil quickly relaxes in his arms and when Patton thinks he’s calm enough, he whispers, “What do you say to baking some cookies?”

“Now? Patton, it’s like ten o'clock.” Virgil asks, the hints of a smile in his voice.

“Yeah, but you’re still a bit shaken. What better way to soothe those nerves than with cookies and a Disney movie?” Patton asks, already knowing that Virgil will say yes.

Virgil smiles and nods, causing Patton to giggle and cheer softly. He lifts Virgil into his arms, just giggling more when Virgil clings to him. Patton then carries him downstairs to start baking some of Virgil’s favorite cookies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan looks up from his book when Roman enters the room, watching his boyfriend faceplant onto his bed. “Have fun?” Logan asks, raising an eyebrow.

Roman lifts his head and looks at him, Logan able to see the traces of discomfort still on his face. “It was fun, yes. But that last game…” Roman trails off with a shudder, not wanting to revisit that memory so quickly.

“Ah. Well, I happen to be reading something I think you’d enjoy. If you are not opposed, I could read to you?” Logan says, the slight uncertainty in his voice making it sound more like a question.

“Oh? What are you reading?” Roman asks, crawling forward and peering over the book, causing Logan to fondly roll his eyes.

“A collection of fairytales,” Logan says and Roman gives a slightly surprised look, already knowing that his boyfriend does like fairytales (as much as he likes to complain about their rationality). But that wasn’t the answer Roman was expecting.

“That sounds nice.” Roman stands up so he can better lay beside Logan, curling into his side and looking at the book.

Logan snaps his fingers before beginning to read, turning his ceiling into a moderately accurate portrayal of the night sky. Roman looks up at the ceiling as he listens to Logan read, the steady rhythm of his boyfriend’s voice calming the last bits of fear left over from the game.


End file.
